


In Nature

by canis_m



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/pseuds/canis_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On regulation of sexual preference in mice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Nature

"Keep it _down,_ " said Nezumi. His eyes were laughing as he wiped his mouth. "Use your inside voice. Unless you want your mama to know her baby's getting up to unnatural acts."

Shion mumbled. He hadn't been that loud, and it was two floors down to the bakery, and his mother already knew, or knew they were sleeping together, at least. And there was nothing unnatural about it. He'd done a survey of the literature while Nezumi was away.

"It's not--like that," he said, trying to catch his breath. "The behavior's--well documented--in hundreds of species." His head lolled and collided with a stack of books, which toppled. He felt no pain at all. "I read a report from the No. 5 database on regulation of sexual preference in mice. The males bred to lack central serotonergic neurons showed no preference for females over other males. That was an experiment, but there are plenty of--examples in nature of--"

"Your pillow talk is the kinkiest."

It was difficult to identify sarcasm when his collarbone was being gnawed on. Or when his hand was being grabbed, licked with a generous dollop of spit, and wrapped around Nezumi's cock. Which was hard, and if this was a chance at payback for when Nezumi poked fun at _him_ for getting hard just from giving head, he was failing to take advantage. Nezumi crooned beautifully into his ear.

"Tell me more about my fucked-up serotonins."

"No," said Shion, breathless, "no, that was lab mice, not--not--"

" _Wild_ mice?"

Shion's cheeks puffed with a laugh, but Nezumi wouldn't let go of his hand until he got the rhythm right. He needed to focus.

"People," he said.


End file.
